The invention pertains to fluid testing and evaluating apparatus for evaluating mixtures of fluids, usually liquids, under static conditions.
Among the many types of tests conducted upon fluids, particularly liquids, is the observing and evaluation of fluid mixtures immediately after mixing, and under static conditions. Such testing permits an evaluation of the separation and combining of dissimilar molecules, the observing of interaction of the fluid particles, the determination of the compatibility and completeness of mixing of the fluids, the observation of the type and completeness of chemical reaction, and the testing of variations in electrical characteristics of the mixture and other similar effects can be evaluated by using stopped-flow apparatus.
Fluid analyzing is known wherein fluid mixtures may be observed while in the static state as typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,705,771 and 3,713,743. Also, it is known to inject a fluid into a test chamber during testing and analysis as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,894. However, known static fluid testing apparatus for evaluating fluid mixtures is expensive and cumbersome, and stopped-flow fluid mixture testing apparatus which could be used in small laboratories and testing facilities, and is economically feasible for small testing facilities, has not heretofore been available.